owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Basteya Irclu
is a Sixth Progenitor among the vampires. They took part in the invasion of Shibuya and was tasked with initiating the plan to capture the first progenitor. Appearance Basteya is an androgynous vampire with medium length black hair that reaches down to their neck which leaves their ears and thin eyebrows visible. They wear a white long coat with six buttons in the center, two pairs of two lines on each side, and at the end of the long sleeves are dark cuffs with two white lines. Under the coat is a black collared dress shirt with white trim on both sides of the collar and a white tie. The lower section of the coat is parted displaying white pants along with black boots that reach below their knees. Belt loops hold a black belt keeping the coat round their waist to which their sword scabbard is attached to. Like all true vampires, Basteya have red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. Personality Basteya would attack when a foe was distracted, slashing at Shinya with his back turned and a second time when Shinya called to Kureto, smirking as he done so and wasted no time in trying to finish a fight. They were haughty to those perceived as beneath them referring to Ferid as a "little stray mutt" and not answering his question, it was none of Ferid's business on account that he had been discarded. Ferid considered him awfully stuck up for a dog that's still chained. Overall, Basteya was remarkably calm in dangerous situations nonchalantly deflecting Ferid's ambush from behind whilst they were still talking, and not remotely concerned about the arrival of Guren's squad armed with weapons or the sudden appearance of their human ally. Story Events of 2020 Shibuya Arc During Saito's attack on Shibuya, Basteya appears atop the wall sword drawn behind Shinya. Fast, they attack him at once by slicing and seizes a second chance to do so when Shinya informs Kureto that there is vampire nobility. Cutting into the wall as Shinya evades the stroke, Basteya asks does Shinya really have time to talk. Their raised sword is clanged and they are surprised to see Crowley behind them and returns his question of why he is here. Basteya assumes that Crowley is running some errand for that little stray mutt Ferid Bathory just as Basteya blocks Ferid's sword itself when he attacks them from behind. They are asked if Saito is also here though Basteya questions what business it is of Ferids, telling him bluntly that he was discarded. Basteya glances down when Ferid asks if he should cut his leash, stating that he cannot, Basteya is a sixth progenitor and points out that Ferid is a seventh. As they listen to Ferid explain that he has human allies now, as Sayuri, Shigure, Goshi and Mito arrive, Basteya remarks that they do not have enough interest in humans to form an opinion of them either way. That, and they did not set this plan in motion, simply playing a part before revealing that Lord Rigr Stafford is the one in complete control. Basteya keeps their gaze fixed ahead as a Hyakuya Sect agent appears behind him by slicing a portal through the air, turning their head Basteya departs through it not taking part further in this battle. Alongside an accomplice, Basteya smashes into the room behind the first progenitor who is possessing Shinoa's body. Basteya shouts that they will begin the prepared unification spell at Lord Rigr's command. Given the go ahead, Basteya produces a spell tag with the order to begin the ritual spell. The process involves using Saito's chains to sap his entire armies strength which renders Basteya unconscious on the ground. Powers and Abilities As a vampire, Basteya is naturally far stronger and more powerful than a human. This means that they also have immortality, immense strength, eternal youth and rapid regeneration if injured. Being a sixth progenitor, Basteya is incredibly strong even among noble vampires and stronger than those of lower ranking vampire seen firsthand when Ferid assailed them, who was effortlessly blocked. As a noble vampire, they have the ability and permission to turn humans into vampires. Weapon *A thin sword with a slightly curved ending point to which the central ridge was close to the end. The pommel was somewhat pointed, the cross-guard was relatively short and the dark colored handle grip was long enough to be held with two hands though Basteya could wield the sword with one hand as well. *Spell tags were used in a plan to allow Saito to draw upon his armies strength using his chains to pierce them. Relationships Gallery Manga Quotes * "Hmph! Some errand or another for that little stray mutt, Ferid Bathory, I'm sure"--''Basteya answering their own question to Crowley on why he is there, Chapter 80, "Lightning Over Shibuya"'' * "I don't have enough interest in humans to form an opinion of them either way. I didn't set this plan in motion. I simply play my part. The one in complete control is, and always has been... Lord Rígr Stafford."--''Basteya Irclu to Ferid Bathory, Chapter 80, "Lightning Over Shibuya"'' * "We'll begin at your command, Lord Rigr!"--''the unification spell is ready and Basteya awaits Saito's order to initiate it, Chapter 81, "Fallen Wings"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Progenitors Category:Nobles Category:Alive